


There Will Be No Tenderness

by headfrst4halos



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Consent, Consent is very important, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hux creampies him, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is a stone cold bitch, Injury Recovery, Kylo is depressed, M/M, Much Kinkier than you'd expect, No Romance, Virgin Kylo Ren, but poetically, into the Sin Bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfrst4halos/pseuds/headfrst4halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Starkiller Base, Hux receives the call he's been dreading; Kylo Ren is awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be No Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> This self indulgent trash was co-written by myself and Heidi.
> 
> Come say hi;  
> Heidi: http://trash-can-fam.tumblr.com/  
> Me: http://headfrst4halos.tumblr.com/
> 
> Inspired by this lovely piece of art by night-cf on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://night-cf.tumblr.com/post/139670219112/i-know-you-like-this-ren>  
> 

Hux is leaning back in his chair, scanning the day’s reports on his datapad when his comlink beeps. Sighing, he tries for a moment to ignore the incessant beeping, but it continues to persist. 

“This is Hux,” he relents, answering the call. 

“General, we need backup in the medbay.” Captain Phasma’s voice was unusually strained. “Kylo Ren is awake.” 

Instantly Hux straightens in his chair and the fatigue that had been settling in his bones disappeared, replaced by irritation. Phasma wouldn’t be contacting him if it wasn’t serious. “I will be there momentarily, Captain,” Hux says, setting his datapad down on his desk and striding from the room. 

He reaches the medbay in record time, but it is obvious that he is too late. Two troopers lay dead in the hallway with another three just inside the door, and a trail of blood leads down the hallway and disappears around the corner. 

Captain Phasma emerges from the medbay. Helmetless and furious, she salutes Hux and reports, “Sir. I apologize, I could not contain him.” 

Hux acknowledges her salute, unsurprised but worried by the removal of her helmet. He had only seen her do so under great stress or consternation, so he decides to be lenient. 

“No need to apologize, Captain. This is Ren we’re talking about.” She still looks angry with herself, her brows furrowed in barely concealed frustration. He supposes she’s used to her emotions being hidden by the helmet. She and Ren have that in common. “You are dismissed, Captain. I will handle this myself.” He grabs the portable medical supplies reserved specifically for situations where the patient could not be moved to the medbay as he turns to leave. 

Phasma’s face falls slightly, taking the dismissal as a rebuke.

“But I will call you if I determine I need backup,” he adds, heading off in the opposite direction. Hux has an idea of where Ren went; the only thing unpredictable about him was his temper. 

Kylo Ren is surprisingly easy to track down. It seems that he had reopened a wound and had left a trail of glistening blood along the hallway leading to his quarters. He considers knocking, but his anger gets the best of him and he keys in his override code and bursts into the room. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Ren?” he snaps, the rest of his tirade dying on his lips as he realizes Ren is slumped face down over his bed, seemingly unconscious. His heart lurches and three long strides take him over to Ren’s side. He doesn’t want to be the one who has to inform Snoke that his golden child has died on his watch. 

Hux barely brushes Ren’s wrist when the Knight twists and tries to throw a weak punch. The general easily swats his hand away, saying, “Ren, it’s me you idiot. I’m trying to make sure you’re not dead.” 

Ren lets out a moan and again tries to grab Hux. Hux lets out an angry growl and shoves the Knight back down on the bed, using the man’s momentum to flip him over to assess the damage. 

The wound in his side has reopened and blood oozes through the bandages. It is obviously causing him a considerable amount of pain; Ren’s chest hitches every time he takes a breath, the skin tugging with the movement. His eyes are open, staring listlessly at the ceiling. Hux is unsure if Ren even knows he is here.

Hux sighs loudly, retrieving the pack of supplies he’d brought with him. He digs around for the sedative, figuring that even in his barely lucid state, Ren was dangerous. He’d managed to take out five troopers and drag himself here, after all. Hux would have been impressed had this outburst not had negative repercussions for himself. 

Returning to Ren’s side, he takes the Knight’s arm in his hand and turns it over to expose the crook of his elbow. The needle barely grazes his skin when Ren’s other hand shoots up and grips Hux’s wrist tightly. 

Hux tries in vain to tug his wrist from the Knight’s grip, but the hold is surprisingly strong for someone who has lost so much blood.   
“Let go, Ren,” Hux growls. “I’m trying to keep you alive, not kill you.”

Finally Ren’s gaze drags itself from the spot on the ceiling and focuses on the general. Recognition sparks, turns quickly to anger. 

“Don’t,” Ren manages to get out. 

“Don’t what? Save your life?” 

The grip around Hux’s wrist tightens. “Yes. Just...leave.” 

With effort Hux forces his voice to remain modulated. “I can’t leave with your hand around my wrist.” 

Ren lets out what sounds like a snort. Slowly he peels his fingers from Hux’s wrist, letting his arm fall back down to the bed in compliance. Hux jams the needle into Ren’s skin as quickly as he can, recognizing his small and unexpected window of opportunity. The man’s eyes close slowly and Hux is startled by the look of serenity that suddenly finds its way onto Ren’s face. The general is sure he’s never seen the man’s features appear so calm. 

Shaking himself into action, he makes quick work of rebandaging Ren’s wounds. Once he finishes, Hux sinks down into the chair next to Ren’s bed. He knew that if he left there was a chance Ren would leave again, and he could not afford any more damage to his ship or crew. 

He debates using Ren’s refresher to wash himself of the blood that now stains his hands and uniform, but fatigue overwhelms him and he can barely bring himself to raise his head after he is seated. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Hux awakens an indeterminate amount of time later, Ren is sitting upright and glaring at him. 

Groggily Hux returns the glare with the greatest amount of malice he can muster after being asleep moments before. “How long have you been staring at me?” he asks. 

Ren ignores the question and asks his own. “Did you do this?” he gestures to the clean bandages. 

“Yes. You’re welcome.” Hux rubs a hand over his face, forgetting that it is covered in dried blood. He grimaces. “Not that you’d care, evidently.” 

 

“You’re right, I don’t care.” Ren breaks his gaze and turns to stare sullenly at the bloody bedsheets beneath him. “Get out.”

Usually Ren’s petulence is a minor annoyance, but after Hux saved Ren now a grand total of two times--two more times than he would’ve preferred--he expected him to be at least slightly grateful.

Without thinking Hux found himself standing and striding to Ren’s side, grasping him underneath the chin and forcing the Knight to look up at him. Ren didn’t stop him but refused to meet his gaze. 

It was in that moment that Hux realizes that he has nothing to say to Kylo Ren. Even the most incendiary words would fail to describe the amount of hatred Hux felt for the man who had destroyed his life’s work in a day. He had lost everything because of his carelessness. 

His mind works to find an outlet for his emotion, and, finding none, he presses a thumb into the wound that bisects Ren’s face. With a certain detachment, he watches the bandages turn crimson beneath his touch. He presses down with more force. 

Ren lets out a hiss of pain. His eyes flit upwards and his hand grasps Hux’s wrist. Instead of pulling the general’s hand away, he seems to push it down harder, welcoming the pain that was surely making his head spin. 

Hux is surprised for a moment, but Ren’s reasoning becomes clear once he considers the Knight’s past behavior. Ren seemed to be constantly seeking out pain; it was not outlandish to consider he might enjoy it in other ways. 

“I know you like this, Ren.“ Hux pushes harder into the wound, making small circles with his thumb as the patch of red gradually grew. 

Eyes wide, Ren’s breath hitches at the new sensation. Ren’s head falls back against the pillows, his legs spreading slightly under the blankets. 

Hux blinks. While unexpected, Ren’s reaction was not entirely unfavorable. Hux carefully moves onto the bed, straddling Ren’s hips while maintaining pressure on his wound. He is careful, however, to avoid the blaster wound in his side he had so painstakingly bandaged the previous night. 

Ren squirms, but not enough to unseat Hux from his hips. Smirking, Hux pulls back. “Have you done this before?” 

Ren pushes himself into Hux, his face slightly red. After a moment's hesitation he shakes his head.

“Do you want more?”

In answer Ren grinds his hips against Hux’s. The general lets out a throaty chuckle. 

“Eager, are we?” Hux takes his hand from the wound on Ren’s face and trails it down the man’s chest, leaving a streak of blood in its wake. His fingers brush the outline of Ren’s erection through his thin pants. Hux grins wolfishly at Ren’s sharp intake of breath. With his other hand, he resumes the pressure on Ren’s wound and Ren’s back arches as he moans, almost knocking Hux off of his hips. 

In retaliation Hux leans forward and digs his teeth into Ren’s neck. The Knight lets out a strangled cry in response, causing Hux to pull back and run his thumb over Ren’s lips. “Goodness, Ren. Do you want the entire ship to know you’re getting fucked?”

Ren growls in frustration and unsuccessfully snaps at his fingers. Hux laughs and runs his hands through Ren’s hair, tugging his head back and pinning it to the pillow. Ren struggles briefly and grasps the front of Hux’s uniform, pulling the general closer to his bloodied face. 

“Hmm, you still have some fight in you after all,” Hux says. 

“You know I don’t like playing games.” Ren’s grip on his uniform wrinkles the normally pristine fabric. 

In response Hux tugs Ren’s pants down to his knees, unceremoniously wrapping a hand around his dick. Ren whines and his grip on the general’s shirt loosens.

“Lube?” Ren impatiently gestures toward the nightstand. Hux grabs the bottle after a moment of digging through the drawer. Hux looks down at Ren, raising an eyebrow and lifting himself off of him. “Well, turn over.” 

Ren huffs, attempting to roll onto his good shoulder. Hux impatiently watches him struggle for a moment before flipping him the rest of the way onto his stomach. Ren’s yelp of pain is muffled by the pillow as he tries to shift his weight onto his good shoulder. “No.” Hux places a hand in the center of Ren’s back, shoving him back into place. Satisfied that Ren is where he wants him, Hux unzips his pants. He prepares both Ren and himself efficiently, taking as much extra time as he could handle due to Ren’s inexperience.

Hux pushes in slowly, keeping Ren pressed into the mattress. Once he is fully seated he stills, listening to Ren’s labored breathing. Hux waits until Ren is shifting uncomfortably beneath him, but still does not move.

“Please,” Ren groans, finally understanding what Hux wants from him. Finally, Hux begins to move, setting an almost painfully slow pace. After several minutes, Hux stills again.

“Please what?” Hux asks, moving a hand to grasp Ren’s hair. 

“Please fuck me,” Ren whispers as Hux uses his hair to pull him to his knees. Hux complies, wrapping one hand around Ren’s dick and using the other to keep him upright. It takes mere seconds for Ren to come undone. Hux grabs Ren’s hips, holding him in place as he chases his own release. He finishes, allowing Ren to fall forward and collapse onto the bed.

Hux zips his pants and climbs off of the bed. Ignoring Ren completely, he gathers the medical supplies from the night before, tossing them into his bag and pivoting towards the door. 

“General?”

Hux stops but does not turn around to face the Knight. The call does not surprise him, but the uncharacteristic note of desperation does.

Ren continues when he realizes Hux isn’t going to answer him. “Are you just going to leave me here?” 

The general turns his head only slightly to respond. “Of course I am. And I wish I could’ve done the same on Starkiller Base.” 

Hux strides from the room and lets the door slide shut behind him before Ren can reply. He hopes that he had imparted the importance of Ren taking his recovery seriously.


End file.
